New Bride 5 A New Start
by Ster J
Summary: Christine isn't sure she likes this postV'Ger Spock.


New Bride Series

A New Start

_(Also AFTER THE CREDITS ST1The Motion Picture )_

By Ster Julie 

Codes: S, Ch

Rating: PG

Part 1/1

--ooOoo--

Doctor Christine Chapel stood by as Spock interacted with Admiral Kirk after that near-disastrous mind-meld with V'Ger. Spock was smiling and looking tenderly at Kirk. Christine smiled in response. Spock looked, well, content, and Christine realized that all she ever wanted for him was happiness. If he found that with Kirk and not with her, so be it.

Christine jumped into action when the admiral ordered the medical team to get Spock ready for bridge duty. She was taken aback when she found gentle, brown Vulcan eyes focused on her.

"Christine," Spock purred. "How lovely you are!"

Christine blinked in surprise. "The admiral needs you on the bridge as soon as possible," she stammered.

Spock's eyes sobered. "If we survive this, Christine," he said, "I need to speak with you."

"I've ordered a new uniform for you," she responded, trying to get the Vulcan back on task.

"I thought about you when I was at Gol," Spock declared.

"This stimulant will give you a needed burst of energy," she continued as she injected Spock.

"I missed you," Spock whispered.

Christine blinked. Hints were not working. What had gotten into Spock? "You really need to get dressed," she said bluntly.

"We need to talk," Spock insisted.

Christine blew. "Not now, sir!"

"When?" Spock persisted.

"You go save the ship, Mr. Spock," Christine said as she shooed him out the door. "Then, we'll talk."

Spock grabbed the doorframe and turned back to Christine.

"I will hold you to that," he stated, boring his gaze into hers.

Christine sighed. "I know you will."

-

Christine was finishing the last of her reports when Spock returned.

"I like your hair this color," he said.

Christine eyed Spock clinically. "You've changed," she stated.

Spock moved closer to her desk. "And your eyes are bluer than I remember," he purred.

Christine put down her stylus and folded her hands on the desktop. She gathered her best no-nonsense air about her. She had once fallen for the strong, in-control Spock, not this capricious character that now leaned over her. Christine still wanted Spock, but she would not allow herself to take advantage of him in this -- whatever -- condition V'Ger had left him.

"What do you want, Mr. Spock?" she asked coolly.

Spock sobered at her tone and took a seat. "We never discussed Henoch or Platonius before we parted ways," he said seriously.

Christine pulled back as if to distance herself from these painful topics. "What's there to discuss?" she asked warily.

Spock changed tactics. "You once said that you loved me," he reminded her.

Christine retreated further. "That was the Psi 2000 virus talking," she muttered.

Spock leaned forward and gazed at her warmly. "I know better than that," he said with a twinkle.

Christine folded her arms. "It was a silly crush," she murmured.

Spock reached for her hand, "Again," he said, "I know better."

Christine stared at his offending hand. "Why are you doing this now," she said, miserable, "now when I am over you?"

Spock withdrew his hand. "'Over' me?" he echoed. "Are you saying that you no longer love me? That you have given up on us?"

Christine shook her head. "I'm saying that there never was an 'us,'" she reasoned.

Spock considered this. He straightened in his chair. "Then we will start at the beginning," he said. "Christine, I would be honored to take you to dinner."

Christine shook her head. "Not now," she said firmly.

Spock spread his hands. "Name the time, then," he said hopefully.

"Perhaps, _perhaps_ after you are over this post-V'Ger giddiness," she said.

"'Giddiness'?" Spock repeated.

Christine looked Spock straight in the eye. "You are not yourself," she concluded.

Spock was miffed. "Who's to say that this is not my true self?" he countered.

Christine threw her hands into the air. _"This,"_ she said waving a hand at Spock, "is at best just a caricature of the man I had a crush on."

"And who was that?" Spock retorted.

"I loved our half-Vulcan, half-human first officer," Christine began. "He was a person of great integrity, someone who struggled every moment to keep himself in check, to be the best Vulcan, the best _person_ he could possibly be."

"I'm still Vulcan," Spock interrupted, petulant.

Christine shook her head. This emotional Spock would take some getting used to, that is, if he didn't find his feet again once this mind-meld resonance passed.

"You know, Spock," she said, "I broke a cardinal rule of nursing by falling for you. You were always so vulnerable when you were brought to Sickbay. It was so easy to fall for you, to want to personally nurse you back to health."

Spock placed a hand on Christine's arm. "You always were very devoted to your patients," he observed.

Christine patted Spock's hand. "I was professional with the others," she disclosed. "I was devoted to _you._ I used to knock the other nurses out of the way to get to you!"

Spock was shocked. "I don't believe that!"

Christine smiled, more than a little embarrassed. "It's true." She looked again at this relaxed, nearly smiling Spock. She didn't know if his present condition was permanent, or if it was only a phase he was going through.

Christine promise herself two things as she continued to gaze into warm, Vulcan eyes. One, she would not accept any life-altering proposals from Spock until he settled back into himself. And two, she would walk with Spock on this new path, secretly enjoying the attention as long as it lasted. Christine was no fool. She realized this risky behavior on her part could lead to heartache again.

Or maybe this really was a new start.

"About that dinner you mentioned . . . "

END

Next in the New Bride Series--An Imperfect Bond 


End file.
